Now and Then
by ELGaroo
Summary: Based on the song 'Someone I used to know' by Gotye. Draco reflexes on his relationship with Hermoine. my first songfic. One Shot.


**Welcome to my very first songfic. I hope you like it and please review.**_  
_

**Disclaimer: Harry potter is owned by JKRowling.I own nothing but the plot.**

**Disclaimer 2: Someone I used to know is owned by Gotye.**

_Now and then I think of when we were together,_

_Like when you said you felt so happy you could die. _

_I told myself that you were right for me,_

_ But felt so lonely in your company, _

_But that was love and it's an ache I still remember._

Draco could still remember everything about his relationship with hermoine. From the first moment he realised that he didn't hate her any more, to the moment when he realised that he loved her. It had started in third year at school after she had slapped him. That had made him mad but it had also made him wake up to her too. He still saw her as I know-it-all, bookworm, mudblood but he started noticing her other assets. Her goodness, kindness and careing nature. Her loyality to her friends.

Their relationship had been rocky. First with the exceptence from both their sets of friends. There had been a lot of persausion on both sides seeing as both sides still hated each other. but eventualy they had come round. Secondly with their matched personalities. They were both stubbon and argumentative. They would spend hours arguing with each other but would then spend hours making up. The sex was explosive.

He thought she was happy. She had said it time and time again. Said she couldn't live without him and she would laugh. She would pull him into hugs and smile at him. She said she could die right now because she was so happy.

But he always felt there was something missing. He felt lonely even when he was with her and couldn't understand why.

He loved her and it hurt like hell to bring back the memories.

_You can get addicted to a certain kinda sadness,_

_ Like resignation to the end, always the end. _

_So when we found that we could not make sense,_

_ Well you said that we would still be friends, _

_But I'll admit that I was glad that it was over._

It had been a joint agreement when they had broken up. They just knew deep down that there relaitionship just couldn't work out. They agued none stop and although it had been fun to start off with, that fun just semed to disappear. So when Hermoine had said that she only wanted a friendship with him he had agreed.

They seemed to get on better when other tensions weren't around and Draco still loved her he knew this had been the best thing they had done.

_ But you didn't have to cut me off,_

_ Make it like it never happened and that we were nothing._

_ I don't even need your love,_

_ but you treat me like a stranger, _

_And that feels so rough._

The first time he noticed a difference in Hermoine around him was when they had met at an office party. She was stood with a bunch of her work pals, talking about work relaited issues he had tought. He had approached her at one point, just to be polite and had asked her how she was doing. She had just smiled at him, giving him a one answered response and then had walked away. This had confused him.

The second time was when he had bumped into her in Diagon Alley. He had stopped to look at some new Quidditch gear in the shop window of the Quidditch shop when he had spotted her reflection in the window. She had spotted him too. Draco had turned to say hi to reliase she was already walking off. He caught up to her and asked her how she was but she just brushed him off. He knew she didn't love him but she could atleast be frendly.

_No, you didn't have to stoop so low,_

_ Have your friends collect your records _

_And then change your number. _

_Guess that I don't need that though_

_ Now you're just somebody that I used to know._

The first blow was when Ginny had appeared on his door step saying that Hermoine was busy and she had sent Ginny to retreive the rest of Hermoine's things. He had asked `why Hermoine couldn't of come later` and got a `she doen't want to see you` as a response.

The second blow was when he had tryed to ring her or use the floo to speak to her finding out that she had changed her number and had bloked her floo from him. That had hurt him.

She was just someone that he used to know now.

**I Hope you liked it. Please review and tell me what you think. Thankyou.**


End file.
